cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortar cycle
Molotov mode Mortar_Cycle_Morta.jpg Mortar mode |faction = USSR |baseunit = |role = Light Bombardment |eliteability = |useguns = Collapsible "porta-mortar" Molotov Cocktails |usearmor = |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = |cost = $600 |time = 0:10 |produced = Barracks |req = War Factory |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Mortar Cycle is an anti-structure and anti-infantry support unit. Background The motorbike is an old Krasny Motory messenger motorbike repurposed by the Soviet Resistance as a fast attack vehicle. Hundreds of these were sitting mothballed in the company's warehouses after it went bankrupt as a direct result of the exhausting world war. Each vehicle has been modified significantly, including armoured plates, more powerful engine and a reinforced side car with two weapon compartments: a Molotov cocktail storage and a collapsible mortar. Abilities Game unit The Mortar Cycle is a fast vehicle optimized for hit and run tactic. They are equipped with either mortar that superb in long range engagement and supplies of Molotov cocktail to handle building clearing. Their weapon is not recommended for a direct engagement against infantry and vehicles, and clearly not suited against aircraft. It is suggested that Mortar Cycle is to be deployed in urban combat as it fits their weapon profile. Mortar cycle can be assembled in a barracks, but requires a war factory to supply parts and ammunition. The barracks alone is only able to produce and not repair Mortar Cycle. Mortar Cycle is not an amphibious vehicle but is air transportable. Mortar cycle can support mass infantry attack by building clearing and pounding guard structure from afar before mass of infantry arrive. Direct engagement with heavy armour is not recommended as they mount only whimsical armour, being a motorcycle. This deficiency also make them targetable by infantry weapon. But Spy's sniper or Shinobi's shuriken is not one shot effective against them (Natasha skill is on different case). The driver and the gunner is suppplied with basic survival kit that include gas mask, enhancing their survivability against chemical weapon. Assessment Pros * Very fast * Very cheap * Long range mortar is excellent for harassing/destroying forward bases and outposts with hit-and-run tactics. * Molotov primary attack can clear garrisons * Can attack with molotovs while on the move * Available at tier 1 after a barracks and war factory are built * Mortar attack is effective against stationary defenses * The only infantry unit in the game which cannot be killed by Iron Curtain * Mortar shells can knock down infantry Cons * Very weak armor * Can't stand up to medium and heavy armor units * Molotovs and mortars inaccurate against moving targets * Must be stationary to fire mortars * Molotovs have a somewhat short range, making attacks on garrisoned structures a risky venture, unless traveling in a horde. * Vindicators will be a threat; as their bombs will always destroy a Mortar Cycle, even on the move. * Cannot attack air units * While firing any weapon type, the enemy however will move away from it; especially friendly units * Porta Mortar's splash area-of-effect can damage friendly units; it also takes a long time to reload before firing * Unlike regular infantry, it cannot capture pilot-sniped units used by Natasha * Prone to Cryocopter's S.H.R.I.N.K. beam, causing enemies to roll over them Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Mortar Cycle: • The Molotov flurry -- Though the mortar cycle takes its name from its heaviest weapon, Soviet sidecar gunners tend to favor using Molotov cocktails for hit-and-run attacks, since this allows them to fight without slowing down. These men seem well-trained at flinging the incendiary bottles while moving, and are clearly more skilled with Molotovs than the typical Soviet conscript. • The porta-mortar -- The mortar cycle's strongest and longest-range weapon requires the vehicle to come to a halt, at which point it can begin lobbing explosive shells with great accuracy. These are all too effective at punching through stationary defenses, though the mortar cycle crews need to make the first shots count. • Furiously fast -- Perhaps the most dangerous aspect of the mortar cycle is its top speed. In the hands of a capable driver, a mortar cycle can literally drive circles around enemy forces. Supposedly, in order to practice handling their vehicles at high top speeds (and to lift the spirits of their comrades), mortar cycle drivers often conduct race against Soviet terror drones to see who's fastest. • Fresh from the barracks -- Mortar cycles are the only vehicle small enough to be assembled and maintained in a standard Soviet military barracks. However, a Soviet war factory still must be present in the area in order to provide surplus parts, fuel, and munitions. Quotes Created *''Yeah, check out the new bike!'' *''Mortar Cycle, looking good!'' *''Need a little hit and run?'' Select *''Hey, how's it going?'' *''I'm right here!'' *''What'd you need?'' *''It's your call!'' *''Let's get rolling!'' *''Listen to her burn!'' Moving *''No problem!'' *''Anytime!'' *''Cruising!'' *''Let's go!'' *''I don't mind!'' *''I'll check it out!'' *''You got it!'' Attacking with Molotov Cocktails *''They want some too?'' *''Here! Meet my friend Molotov!'' *''That one? You got it!'' *''He could use a Cocktail! '' Attacking with Mortar *''Couple of these might shut 'em up!'' *''Fire away!'' *''They'll be gone!'' *''Loading up!'' *''We'ed send them a little hello!'' Move to Attack *''We're alright!'' *''Don't worry, we got this!'' *''We'll take care of them!'' *''I'm good with that!'' *''Heh! Suckers!'' In Combat *''We'll just hang back here!'' *''Looks like we're doing a little damage!'' *''You can't beat this kind of fun!'' *''Good times, huh?'' *''Just keep them away from the bike!'' Under Fire *''Hey! Cut it out!'' *''They want to pick a fight!?'' *''In it a little close!'' *''They've damaged the bike!'' Gallery RA3 MortarCycle Concept.jpg|Concept art File:RA3 MortarCycle1sm.jpg|Render Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Uprising_Mortar_Cycle_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *The Mortar Cycle is a pun on the word "Motorcycle". *Depending on the Mortar Cycle's speed, if you destroy one, the driver and the gunner may be sent flying out. *If a tracked vehicle runs over the dead bodies of the driver and the gunner from a destroyed Mortar Cycle, the remains will be stretched and will snap back to its original position when that vehicle reaches a certain distance. Getting run over by slow wheeled vehicles, such as Prospectors, will also work. *Unlike any regular infantry, it cannot capture any vehicles that is uncontrollable or using Natasha's Snipe Pilot ability. Category:Uprising vehicles Category:Uprising Soviet Arsenal